


Touches

by aortawritings (orphan_account)



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Angsty Debbie, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heist, Heist Wives, Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Tammy, Romance, Sneaky Debbie, Sneaky Lou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aortawritings
Summary: Tammy tries to figure out why Debbie and Lou always seem to be touching each other.





	Touches

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a picture I saw on instagram of the scene when they replicate the necklace. I’ll try to show the picture.

Something Tammy noticed in her time living with the others is how different they all were, they had different specialties, work areas, not to mention different personalities and conduct. They were different. That was a given, so in the moments of work and planning watching everything take form in spite of said differences was fascinating.

With Debbie’s instructions, Lou’s remark, Nine Ball’s realism, Constance’s wit, Amita’s cunning and her own contribution, working together was actually going well, pleasant almost. Tammy figured it was that pleasantness that made her notice the touching, the proximity of two of her “coworkers”.

Tammy was not being naive or a prude but when it came to Debbie and Lou’s touchy feely relationship. You couldn’t deny something was going on. From an outsider’s perspective it looked perfectly normal, just two old friends who are used to being around each other and its noticeable by the way they are with each other, but that was from an outsider’s view. From an insider’s view though… it was different.

For example: 

During Debbie’s presentation of the Heist they kept throwing each other glances, knowing type looks every 5 seconds. Their eyes would meet and they would smile and look away just to do it all over again a few moments later. 

Example #2:

They were all in the kitchen attempting to cook something together as if anyone knew how to do a decent meal.

It happened slowly maybe that’s why no one else noticed it. Lou was leaning by the fridge flipping through some magazine when Debbie walks up to her and guides herself through Lou’s legs, positioning herself rather comfortably between her thighs, hands resting just above the knee. They’re just talking, same way the always do: in whispers and hushed voices as if in secret. Everybody else is to wrapped around in their own conversation to notice that Debbie just happens to be causally in between Lou’s legs talking as if it’s the most common thing in the whole word.

And who can forget what happened this morning. All of them were waiting for the replica of the collar to be made. Debbie was the first one to retrieve it from the box and Lou just pressed herself into Debbie’s side, part of her left thigh was pressed to Debbie’s right leg and right part of her butt. 

Was that really necessary ? Everybody could see just fine so why was Lou so close to Debbie then? Tammy wondered.

It made no sense. 

Thats’ when she realized those were just some of the moments she had payed attention to, but it happened ALL. THE. TIME

Now that Tammy’s aware of the situation its very irritating how often she would be walking in the hallway, entering a room, or simply sitting somewhere when she would spot Debbie and Lou in each others lap, with arms on top of the other, just all over. 

And she’s dyingggg to ask if they are together or is it simply just the way they are because the curiosity its eating her up. 

At the night before the Heist, everyone was making sure everything was in place and order, repeating the plan over and over to make sure was good to go. Lou was packing her utilities in a bag when Tammy enter the room to ask her the name of the special ingredient Daphne was going to ingest tomorrow when Debbie appear from the bedroom’s bathroom and hugged Lou from behind, wrapping her hands around Lou’s waist. 

Tammy took a step back to give them some privacy whilst thinking “Here we go again.” She held back though, something keep her hidden to make sure she wasn’t seen but close enough she could see them. 

They were murmuring again, Tammy could barely understand. She took a step closer. 

“Tomorrow is the big day” she heard Lou say softly. “Are you nervous ?” She asked.

“Not nervous, anxious maybe” answered Debbie.

They were in the same position as Tammy first saw them.

“Everything’s gonna work out fine, perfect even. Didn’t you had 5 years to plan this? It can’t go wrong” said Lou sweetly.

“I know” sighed Debbie. “I don’t want anyone getting hurt or caught or worse” said Debbie accentuating every or word.

“Hey, hey, shh shh” Lou shushed her and put both hands in Debbie’s cheek, holding her close. 

“Nothing like that its going to happen. Trust me” said Lou calmly.

Debbie was clearly freaking out and Lou was trying to calm her. It seemed it was working, thought Tammy. 

For a moment they were silent. 

Tammy peeked to see what they were doing when she saw them pressing their foreheads together, breathing each other in. Lou leaned forward and joined her lips with Debbie’s softly. 

Tammy gasped lowly in surprised. 

As she continued watching, Debbie brought their bodies closer to each other and deepened the kiss bringing her hands into Lou’s hair, slightly pulling it making Lou gasp in her moth. 

Tammy stopped looking after Lou’s left hand disappeared under Debbie’s skirt.

“Well.. there’s my question answered” Chuckled Tammy sprinting towards her room. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also I don't love this but I needed it out of my mind.


End file.
